familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ralph Chapman List of Famous Descendants
Ralph Chapman (1615-1672) and his wife Lydia Wells (1621-1671) - English Immigrants who settled in early Plymouth Colony. This list includes all famous descendants of English Civil War Refugee William Throop (1628-1704) and a English Royalty Gateway Ancestor, who married their daughter Mary Chapman (1643-1704). Ralph Chapman (1615-1672) & Lydia Wells (1618-1681): A ship's carpenter, of Southwark in Surrey near London, Ralph, aged 20 years, arrived aboard the Elizabeth in Apr 1635. He first settled in Duxbury, where he is recorded as purchasing land in 1639, and received a grant of four acres at Stoneybrook in 1640. He later removed to Marshfield, where he was a proprietor in 1644, and bought a ferry privilege at New Harbor marshes of Robert Barker 11 Jan 1641. His wife is also recorded as Lydia Willis, as is noted in the earliest marriage recorded for the town of Marshfield: "Ralph Chapman and Lydia Wills were married 23 November, 1642." Research Notes * Samuel Murdoch Family Ancestry - Traces line of William Throop to English Royalty including Plantagenet Family Line. Family Trees * Benjamin Chapman Immigrant Ancestors * Hezekiah Murdock Immigrant Ancestors A * Alden, Harold (1890-1964) : ( DAAlden, OACoolbaugh, NBrewster, JBrewster7, DBrewster6, FRipley, LCary, LThroop, MChapman, RChapman1) - American astronomer - He is noted mainly for measuring stellar parallax, the proper motion of stars and long period variable stars. The crater Alden on the far side of the Moon is named in his honor. B * Barney, Elisha (1736-1790) - great-grandfather of Martin F Barney and a prominent citizen and patriot - captain of the 10th Taunton Company, Third Bristol County Regiment commissioned in 1776 and served under Gen George Washington. Led March to Warwick RI on the alarm of 08 Dec 1776. * Barney, Martin F (1834-1913) - ( CBarney, EBarney, EBarney, WBarney, MThroop, MChapman, RChapman) - Civil War Veteran, enlisted in 14th Vermont Inf and fought at Battle of Gettysburg. * Blanchard, Mervin S, Pvt (1824-1847) - ( SBlanchard, TBlanchard, MChapman, MThroope, WThroop, MChapman, RChapman1) - a Private in the Mormon Battalion. He died during their famous march with the Sick Detachment in Pueblo CO. * Burnham, James L (1813-1845) - ( FHibbard, RHibbard, HMurdock, SThroop, MChapman, RChapman) - Christian circuit preacher / Mormon missionary. C * Chapman, Throope (1734-1794) - grandfather of Welcome Chapman - veteran of both French and Indian War and the American Revolutionary War. * Chapman, Welcome (1805-1893) ( BChapman, TChapman, MThroop, MChapman, RChapman) - Mormon Pioneer - 1st President of LDS Manti Stake. D M * Murdock, John (1792-1871) - ( JMurdock1, SMurdock2, SThroop, DThroop, MChapman, RChapman) famous Mormon Pioneer * Murdock, John Riggs (1826-1913) - (Son of John Murdock) - Veteran of Mormon Battalion, leading Wagon company pioneer, 1st President of LDS Beaver Utah Stake. * Murdock Smith, Julia (1831-1880) - (daughter of John Murdock) - adopted daughter of the Mormon Prophet, Joseph Smith. * Murdock, Levi (1790-1879) - ( HMurdock, SMurdock2, SThroop1, DThroop, MChapman, RChapman) - LDS Pioneer settled Ogden UT. N S T * Throop, Amos G. (1811-1894) - ( WHThroop, DThroop3, DThroop2, DThroop1, MChapman, RChapman) - abolitionist, treasurer of Chicago, founder of Caltech * Throop, Enos T. (1784-1874) - ( GBThroop, GTHroop, WThroop3, WThroop2, MChapman, RChapman) - an American lawyer, politician, and diplomat who was the tenth Governor of New York from 1829 to 1832. * Throop, George B. (1793-1854) - father of Enos T. Throop - above.- New York and Michigan politician - * Throop, George R. (1882-1949) - Scholar of Greek and Chancellor of Washington University in St. Louis W * Wight, Mary (1732-1780) - ( ECary, LThroop, MChapman, RChapman) - Married 2nd Cousin - Samuel Murdock (1729-1769) - See grandfather of Levi Murdock above. Category:Descendancy lists